The Life of AnnaBella Illiana
by KeepCalmCuzAnythingCouldHappen
Summary: The life of AnnaBella from PeachyKeen13's "Ricki Sparrow:The Legacy Lives On. This is a backstory about her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys its Pinkbull115! I am here writing a POTC story. If you are reading the story "Ricki Sparrow; The Legacy Lives On" then you know my OC AnnaBella. Here is her life before her two years in Davy Jones Locker. I don't own POTC or Ricki Sparrow. POTC belongs to Disney and Jerry Bruckhimer and Ricki Sparrow belongs to PeachyKeen13 so go check out her stories! You won't regret it! On with the story!**

AnnaBella loved her life. She had parents who love her, a best friend who is like a sister to her and her ballet.

"Ricki! Ricki!" Yelled AnnaBella as she ran to her best friend Richelle "Ricki"

"Hi AnnaBelle!" said Ricki happily. AnnaBella was always joyful to see Ricki and Ricki was too.

"Look what I learned to do today in ballet!" said AnnaBella her blonde hair tied up by a ribbon in a ballet bun. She then demonstrated a three fouettes and a pirouette. She was pretty good at ballet since she was doing it ever since she was two three.

"Wow AnnaBelle can you teach me?" asked Ricki. The two always danced together and made little performances for their families. As AnnaBella tried teaching Ricki the two laughed and fell countless times.

"AnnaBelle, you are the best worst ballet teacher ever!" laughed Ricki as she and AnnaBella got up from the ground.

"You know I'm trying to learn all these new styles of dancing!"said AnnaBella happily. "Maybe you'll be better at the others!" Laughed was getting dark and the girls' mothers were calling them to go inside.

"Tomorrow AnnaBelle we will do whatever you want to do in honor of your birthday." Said Ricki happily. The two girls then ran inside.

"AnnaBella Illiana, where were you I was beginning to worry!" said her mother.

"I was out with Ricki! We were dancing and we had so much fun!" laughed AnnaBella remembering the good time she had with her best friend. She got into bed and couldn't sleep. Ricki and her were going to have the best time tomorrow. AnnaBella was going to turn nine. Ricki was two years older than her yet they got along as if they were the same age. Every year on each other's birthday they would spend the day together. This year AnnaBella wanted to spend time near the pier. The two girls loved the sea. Ricki used to live on a ship. She said it was called the _Black Pearl. _She also told her that she was adopted and that she was kidnapped during a raid on the ship. AnnaBella thought that was the saddest thing ever. She couldn't imagine a life without her parents. The next morning AnnaBella woke up and got dressed in her new pink dress her parents got her. She then thanked them and ran out to find Ricki.

"Good Morning Ricki!" called AnnaBella.

"Good Morning AnnaBelle, Happy Birthday!" said Ricki smiling. "So what do you want to do today?" asked Ricki.

"I would like to spend the day with my best friend Ricki near the Pier." Said AnnaBella.

"why that's a wonderful idea!" exclaimed Ricki taking her best friend's hand and leading her to the Pier. On their way they passed the Governor's house. It was so big and when they did pass they made sure they walked slowly so they can look at the beautiful home in awe. Once they got to the Pier they sat down and looked out on the ocean. Ricki sighed deeply.

"What's wrong Ricki?" asked AnnaBella. She never liked to see Ricki upset.

"I miss my real parents. I miss the _Pearl_, I miss my old life. The only good thing about it is my best friend." Ricki said putting her arm around AnnaBella and bringing her close to her side.

"Are you ever going to look for them? Your real parents umm…" asked AnnaBella

"Jack Sparrow and Angelica." Said Ricki. She smiled at the memory of them. "Yes when I'm older I'm going to become a pirate again and set out to look for them. We will go out on amazing adventures together and we will live our lives again. Of course you will be with me AnnaBelle. You will be my first mate. We will be the best pirates who ever sailed in the seven seas." Exclaimed Ricki. AnnaBella wasn't too sure about the idea of piracy yet she knew she will one day warm up to it.

"Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me." AnnaBella started to sing softly. She had a beautiful voice but only Ricki knew about it. The two girls sang together in hushed voices.

"Oh I almost forgot!" exclaimed Ricki. She pulled out a small box and handed it to AnnaBella. "Happy birthday AnnaBella Illiana!"

"Goodness you shouldn't have, thank you Richelle Angelique." Giggled AnnaBella. She opened up the box and found a silver bracelet. "Oh my goodness Ricki! It's absolutely beautiful! Where on earth did you find this?" she asked.

"My adopted father gave them to me and my mother and it didn't fit on her so she gave them to me." She said happily.

"So you mean we have matching bracelets? Oh Ricki! This is the best birthday gift anyone has ever given me!" squealed AnnaBella as she put on the bracelet. "I vow never to take it off ever in my life." Said AnnaBella.

"Me too." Said Ricki agreed smiling. "And it will always remind me of my best friend AnnaBella." The two girls then got up and walked back before anyone noticed them being gone. Yes AnnaBella loved her life, happy family, talented dancer and she had a best friend that she will never forget about as long as she lived.

**SOOO? Did you like it? Review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! s**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M BACK! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE!**

**I don't own pirates or Ricki, Only AnnaBella.**

It was a quiet morning in Port Royal. Ricki ran over to AnnaBella's house. Then the two girls ran near the town Baker.

"Here you are loves." Said the baker handing the two girls loaves of bread. The girls then ran to the pier.

"AnnaBelle I had a dream last night. I saw my real mother telling me to come on a ship. She told me to bring you but I left you behind." Said Ricki as she began to cry. "I don't know what is means." She said trying to calm herself down.

"Ricki. I hope it doesn't mean that one day we won't be friends!" shrieked AnnaBella in fear. "Who will I dance with?" she asked.

"ME of course." Said Ricki biting into her bread. Then they sat in silence as they saw a ship come in. "See that ship over there AnnaBelle?" asked Ricki as she pointed to a large vessel docked. "That's the kind of ship I want to captain." She said smiling.

"Ricki, do you know how to sword fight?" asked AnnaBella still eating her bread.

"no, I wish I did but my adopted mother always tells me that swards are for gentlemen and dresses are for young ladies like you and I." Ricki said imitating her adopted mother.

"But Ricki when you are a pirate you need to know how to use a sward! Or else you will get hurt and then that won't be good!" said Ricki.

"I know, that's why we are going to Seagull alley. To learn!" shouted Ricki.

"But Ricki! Seagull Alley is not a place for young girls like us! It's dangerous and filled with drunk men who might hurt us!" Cried AnnaBella. She knew that she wasn't allowed to go to places like Seagull Alley. Her parents would be very upset with her.

"Trust me AnnaBelle, I'm a pirate! Stick with me and we will go in and out completely unharmed. AnnaBella sighed which made Ricki realize that she was in. "Plus what are they going to do with us?" asked ricki confidently. The girls slowly walked to the Alley, AnnaBella holding on to Ricki who was not scared at all. A man saw the two girls and walked near them.

"Who are you two?" he asked. He obviously was drinking.

"I'm Ricki and this is my… my… little sister AnnaBella." Said Ricki. The two did look a lot alike so anyone belived that they were sisters. "AnnaBelle stay quiet." She whispered. AnnaBella obayed Ricki and stayed silent behind her.

"Well aren' t you two dolls." He said getting close to them. "Come ere, I won't bite." He laughed. The two girls were so scared but Ricki knew fear will get them no where.

"Leave them alone mate, there just young girls aye savvy?" said a man in the alley. The drunk man turned around to see who was talking to him which gave time for Ricki and AnnaBella time to run away.

"I'm sorry sir." Said the man and he walked off.

"Gibbs! We return back to the ship!" said the man who helped the girls run off.

"WHY DID I LISTEN TO YOU RICKI!" Shouted AnnaBella as they ran off to the pier. "It was very nice of that man to distract him, we should have thanked him." said AnnaBella

"I know but maybe one day we will get to." Said Ricki. Yes little did they know they will cross paths with the man who helped them… that time will come sooner than they expect it.

**I HOPED YOU LIKED IT! (Oh BTW the man who helped them was JACK! OH THE IRONY!)**

**Review it means a lot to me!**

**Peace~Love~PINK!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Pinkbull115 here again! Another chapter in my oh so unnoticed story… OH WELL I LOVE WRITING THEM!**

**I don't own POTC OR Ricki Sparrow. I just own AnnaBella(Or AnnaBelle…) anyways ON WITH THE STORY!**

"And you just push off your back foot and spin!" exclaimed AnnaBella. She was teaching Ricki how to do a pirouette and Ricki wasn't doing too well which amused AnnaBella.

"You make it look so easy AnnaBelle!" laughed Ricki as she got up from the ground.

"AnnaBella! Time for your ballet lesson let's go!" called AnnaBella's mother from inside.

"Bye Ricki! I will see you tomorrow and maybe you can show me a better pirouette." She giggled and ran off.

"Alright Ricki you can do this, you're a Sparrow you can do it." Ricki said to herself. She tried her best and fell many times. The last time she fell she dropped her bracelet. She didn't notice it at the time and when she went to bed she realized something was missing but she didn't know what. That night she had the sudden urge to go to the pier. She got on her clothes and ran to the pier.

The next morning AnnaBella got up and eagerly looked for Ricki. Then something shiny got her eye. She ran over and picked up the object…

"Ricki's bracelet!" she cried. "She told me she wouldn't take it off…" she began. She ran around Port Royal looking for Ricki. As she passed the governor's house she ran into his daughter. "Oh I'm sorry ma'am!" said AnnaBella as she curtsied to the lady.

"Oh it's quite alright." She said taking a good look at AnnaBella as she ran off. She knew exactly where to look. AnnaBella ran to Seagull Alley, she knew Ricki was there.

"Oi look the little doll is back but without her sister!" said a man as he came closer and closer to AnnaBella. "Come ere there missy. I won't eat yea." He said. AnnaBella was terrified. She didn't know what to do.

"Ahoy there savvy. I'm going to help you, when I say run, run." Said the man. AnnaBella recognized him as the man who helped him before.

"Okay." She agreed. The man distracted the men by telling them that a pub was giving out free drinks.

"Run savvy!" he exclaimed and AnnaBella took off.

"Thank you sir I owe you!" she exclaimed

"You're welcome Love." He said and AnnaBella was gone. She ran across to the pier and she saw Ricki.

"Ricki!" she exclaimed. "Ricki I was so worried where were you?" AnnaBella asked giving Ricki a big huge hug.

"I was here the whole time, I must have walked here and forgot to go home." Said Ricki.

"I went into Seagull Alley looking for you. I was helped by that man again and I thanked him." Said AnnaBella.

"You went into Seagull Alley alone? For me?" asked Ricki with a shocked filed voice.

"Yes! You are my best friend Ricki! Oh and you dropped your bracelet." Said AnnaBella as she put it on Ricki.

"You are my best friend too AnnaBelle! I will always remember that!" excalimmd Ricki.

"Now show me a completely perfect pirouette." Said AnnaBelle as the two laughed and began dancing.

**I hope you liked it! Review! It means sooo much to me!**

**Peace*love*PINKKK!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AHOY! IM BACK! **

**I don't own POTC or Ricki just AnnaBella!**

"Hi Ricki!" exclaimed AnnaBella. "Look! My mother made my doll a new dress!" she said happily. "Would you like to bring Emily and we can play with our dolls?" she asked. She was ten at the time yet she was still a child at heart. But she was tougher, Ricki taught her how to be a quick thinker. The girls still haven't revisited Seagull Alley after what had happened. Their parents haven't found out but they didn't want to risk anything.

"AnnaBelle, Ricki Sparrow does not play with dolls." Said Ricki practicing her sword technique. Her adoptive father had started teacher in in secret after the constant begging.

"Common Ricki! Just a few inutes before I go to ballet! Please please please!" AnnaBella begged.

"Just a few minutes!" Ricki agreed and got her doll named Emily. AnnaBella already had Lucy her doll. Then the two girls sat down and started having a very girly doll playdate but it quickly turned into a pirate vervus doll fight.

"Lucy man the mast!" ordered AnnaBella.

"Emily command your crew to ready the cannons!" shouted Ricki. The two were having a lot of fun together.

"AnnaBella! Ballet!" Called her mother. The two girls quickly said their goodbyes and AnnaBella ran off. Yes Ricki Sparrow doesn't play with dolls alright…

The next few days the girls played the same game.

"Ricki my father told me a pirate story! Its about Blackbeard!" wispeards AnnaBella.

"OH! TELL ME!" Exclaimed Ricki.

"So Blackbeard is a pirate that all pirates fear. He Captains the _Queen Ann's Revenge _one of the fastest biggest scariest ship out on the sea. That's all he told me because he told me if he told me more I would have nightmares." Said AnnaBella. Ricki was so interested in Blackbeard.

"He seems so scary! I would hate to be a part of his crew I heard his men were mostly _zombies!" _said Ricki.

The two girls then went back to their dolls.

"Though I would love to have a ship like the _ Revenge._ I can just imagine myself, Ricki Sparrow, captain of the _Queen Ann's Revenge…"she _said with a heroic tone.

"It does have a nice ring to it." Said AnnaBella as she went on having fun with Ricki.

**Did you like it? **

**Review!  
>PEACE~LOVE~PINK!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey pirate/Ricki Sparrow fans! I'm back! I hope you like this one!:)**

**I don't own pirates or Ricki Sparrow, Just little AnnaBella. (Well shes 10… that's not really little…)**

It was another day at Port Royal and AnnaBella and Ricki were enjoying the day as usual.

"So Ricki, when you're a pirate will you look for treasure?" asked AnnaBella excitedly.

"Yes! All of it! We will be so rich that we can buy a house like the governer! Even two!" exclaimed Ricki.

"Two?" asked AnnaBella with shock in her voice.

"Yes two! One for me and one for you!" said Ricki.

"I want to get that gold NOW!" Shouted AnnaBella. The two were excited. Real excited.

"Ricki!" called Ricki's adoptive mother.

"I have to go. Bye AnnaBelle!" said Ricki as she left.

"Bye Captain Sparrow!" she called after her. AnnaBella decided to go for a walk around town. She saw some familiar faces from around town and she sweetly said hello. She then reached the governer's house. "Two…" she said to herself.

"Good day." Said a man standing near the large gates. "may I help you young miss." He asked.

"N..no sir I'm sorry." She said as she curtsied and ran off.

"I would really like to het to know that little girl." Said Eliabeth as she walked behind her father.

AnnaBella ran to the docks and saw a fleet of pirates.

"If only Ricki was here." Said AnnaBella. She got to meet one of the pirates. They told her not to tell anyone who they were.

"Say, you kind of look familiar…" said the scary looking man. He looked at her keenly. He knew this girl… he just didn't know where. Then hey and the crew made a B line to Seagull Alley. "Isn't she the girl we kidnapped seven bloody years ago?" he asked his crew.

"highly doubt that. That little sqwirm died seven years ago." Said another man. As he lead the crew.

No Ricki Sparrow wasn't dead. And AnnaBella Illiana wasn't Ricki Sparrow.

**Did you ike it? I hope u did!**

**REVEIWS! PEOPLE!**

**PEACE LOVE **


	6. Chapter 6

** I got a good idea to write about so here it is!**

**I don't own Pirates or Ricki sparrow **

"AnnaBelle wait up!" cried Ricki running after her best friend AnnaBella.

"You have to catch me!" teased AnnaBella.

"That's not the only thing I'll do!" yelled Ricki. AnnaBella was a little sister to Ricki. She always looked out for her and vowed to do so forever. AnnaBella wanted to go to the Pier and spend the day singing, dancing and talking with her big sister Ricki. "Finally you…you stopped running…" said Ricki as she tried to catch her breath.

"Ricki, you have to be quicker!" laughed AnnaBella. "After all you are the captain." Smirked AnnaBella.

"Oh BelleAnna…." Laughed Ricki.

"Oh ickir… I think…" laughed AnnaBella. Ricki was the only one allowed to call AnnaBella AnnaBelle. No one else. "Tell me more about you're pirate life… you know before the whole…kidnapping…" Said AnnaBella quietly.

"It's the best thing ever…AnnaBelle… what if I became a pirate?" asked Ricki.

"And leave Port Royale?" asked AnnaBelle. She was eleven and Ricki Thirteen.

"Don't worry you'll come along. I know you'll love my parents. I'm an only child… we can adopt you and we will be real sisters." Said Ricki. "Jack and Angelica will love you as much as they love me." She said smiling at the idea.

"That will be nice. But Ricki you'll always be my real sister." Said AnnaBella giving Ricki a hug as the two watched over the incoming ships. The two loved their lives… they hoped they would always stay together.

The next day Ricki found AnnaBella crying. She quickly ran to her and gave her a hug.

"AnnaBelle whats the matter?" she asked.

"R..Ricki, I'm leaving Port Royal, my father wants to sail the ocean with me and my mother." Cried AnnaBella

"You get to sail the ocean AnnaBelle!" said Ricki excitedly.

"But I'll never see you again!" cried AnnaBella. She was truly going to miss Ricki.

"I'll never forget my little sister." Said Ricki giving AnnaBella a hug.

"Goodbye captain Richelle Angelique Sparrow…"

" Goodbye AnnaBelle Illiana.. my first mate." Said Ricki running back home…

AnnaBelle went sailing with her parents and got a piece of cursed gold. She thought it reminded her of Ricki's pirate stories. Her life then was suddenly ruined when her ship sailed off the waterfall killing her parents and leaving her in Davvy Jones locker for two almost three bloody years. Ricki on the other hand found her parnets and sadly forgot about AnnaBella… but will she remember her again?

**The end… sad I know but all good things must come to an end. Want to read more? Well read PeechyKeen13's wonderfull story "Ricki Sparrow" and trust me, you'll be happy you read it!**

**I'd like to thank:**

**Pirates;)**

**AngieRose**

**AND A VERY SPECIAL THANKS TO PEACHYKEEN13! YOU ROCK MY ZEBRA SOCKS OFF!:) I hope you enjoyed the story. I really enjoyed writing it… now I sadly say goodbye BUT ONLY FOR NOW! I will be back with more!:)**

**PEACE~LOVE~PINK!**


End file.
